Silent Avenger
A highly motivated and aggressive faction of the Assassins' Brotherhood, Silent Avengers subject themselves to a rigorous daily regimen at the harshest training facilities the Brotherhood owns. They strike swiftly and silently, disappearing into the darkness after eliminating a mark. Ivan the Silent Avenger is the first playable member of the Children of Georr band of assassins. With his full acrobatic range and strong melee emphasis, to many he's the greatest reminder of high-level GunZ 1 gameplay. He tends to rely primarily on his Longsword category melee weapons to do high amounts of relatively easy-to-connect damage in combination with the standard brief melee stuns, adding great viability to his primary or secondary bullet weapons. As is appropriate, he excels at assassination, quickly dispatching unsuspecting targets from far away with his Sniper Rifle or by swooping in with his sword, though he's far from helpless even when caught in the fray. Weapons Silent Avenger weapon Stats Page '' *Longswords are a melee weapon category unique to the Silent Avenger. Longswords typically do quick, fast damage and the Longswords' block zone reaches down to the Silent Avenger's knees. Like most melee weapons, wielding a Longsword grants the ability to hang from walls. A Longsword is capable of three different combo chains with varying utility: (Left = Normal Attack, Right = Secondary Attack) **Left, Left, Left, Left: Three regular slashes followed by a heavy slash which breaks blocks and knocks down enemies immediately. **Left, Right: A regular slash followed by a launching slash which bypasses and briefly disables an enemy's block and knocks them backward. **Left, Left, Left, Right: Three regular slashes followed by a standard upwards launch. Like usual, the launch does not bypass block. *'Sniper Rifles''' are a ranged, hitscan weapon category unique to the Silent Avenger. They fire relatively slow, but does massive damage. Without using the scope function, the Sniper Rifle is extremely inaccurate to the degree of practical uselessness in both medium and far ranged combat, but sniper rifles have perfect accuracy while scoping. Sniper Rifles can can be fired while performing any acrobatics, but they can only be scoped while standing on the ground, and you are forced to walk instead of running while scoped. Although the default Deer Hunter rifle is not quite strong enough to kill an undamaged class with standard armor and health via headshot, other Sniper Rifles are capable of doing so. Additionally, Sniper Rifles are the only hitscan weapon which can break an enemy's melee guard. *Submachine Guns are a ranged, hitscan weapon category which the Silent Avenger shares with the Shadow Dancer. Submachine Guns fire a spray of bullets with decent power, but generally does not do enough damage to kill as opposed to a Longsword which does massive damage. Continued fire increases weapon spread and reticule size. At minimum spread, Submachine Guns are almost perfectly accurate, but at maximum spread, Submachine Guns cannot be relied on for headshots even at a medium range (the range at which a typical gunfight occurs). Submachine Guns have no secondary function. Skills PVP Strategy PVE Strategy Category:Mercenary